


thriller

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AHAHAHA, Alcohol, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sherlock, Gen, Halloween, Hangover, Thriller, YouTube, im not proud, jesus christ what have i done, omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 19:</p><p>Sherlock gets smashed and dances to thriller.</p><p>idk, bro. the idea made me laugh my ass off at 3am</p>
            </blockquote>





	thriller

You never thought it would actually happen. You KNEW it would never happen.  
However….he was drunk.  
You watched him on the dance floor, laughing your ass off.  
You’d never EVER seen sherlock dance. 

Let alone micheal jackson’s “thriller”

The way he moved was even more hilarious because not only was he drunk off his rocker, but YOU were drunk off your rocker as well.  
You sat at the bar, happy that you’d convinced him to come to the pub with you. You took a sip of your drink, laughing.  
His scarf had flown off at one point, you couldn’t remember when, along with his coat, which was discarded on the floor next to you.

The song was already halfway through, and sherlock hadn’t missed a beat. As the chorus approached again, he got a huge grin on his face, and stared right at you.

He put his hands up in the air, reciting the dance moves from the video perfectly.

The music blared overhead, drowning out your laughter as you brought out your phone, recording him for the rest of the song.

"‘cuz this is thriller

Thriller night

And no one’s gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it’s thriller

You’re fighting for your life inside a killer 

thriller"

He actually pulled off the spin, and the jump, landing on his tippy toes before stumbling a bit then continuing.

"‘cuz this is thriller

Thriller night

Girl, I can feel you more than any ghost would dare try

Thriller

Thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a

Killer

Thriller (ow)

(im gonna thrill you tonight.)"

As the errie voice came over the speaker, sherlock motioned for you to come and dance with him. You shook your head, keeping the camera on him as you recorded his sloppy dance moves.

"The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

Are closng in to seal your doom.

And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver.

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller."

The laughter boomed over the loudspeaker, signaling the end of the song.

You stopped recording, and stuffed the phone in your back pocket.

When the song finally ended, sherlock stumbled over to you, laughing.

The two of you sat back down at the bar, and continued ordering drinks until you were slurring so badly you couldn’t be understood.

You blacked out.  
***  
You woke up on the floor next to a warm figure, the room reeking of alcohol.

You groaned, sitting up and holding your pounding head in your hand. What time was it?

You turned to see sherlock, still fully clothed, sleeping next to you. He was holding your hand.

 

You smiled, lying back down and closing your eyes for a few more minutes before deciding to wiggle your hand from his grasp and walking into the main area of sherlock and john’s flat.

“you.” John said, not looking away from his laptop in front of him. You sighed. “yeah?”

“come here.” You did, dagging your feet as you stood next to him, peering over his shoulder to look t the screen.  
“Lestrade sent me this link…and all I have to say is, sherlock’s gonna kill you when he wakes up.”

He pulled up a video on youtube, entitled, “BEST THILLT DNCE EVERR” and pressed play.

Oh my god.

“thriller” poured through the speakers as the figure on the screen attempted to follow every step of the dance. The loo on his face made it priceless.

You laughed a little, memories of the previous night flooding back to you as you watched the short video.

John was laughing too. “it’s already at 90,000 views.” He said, standing and walking to the kitchen, pouring some coffee into a mug and handing it to you.

“thanks.” You smiled, sipping the bitter liquid.

“no problem.”

“I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he wakes up.” You smirked, rubbing your temples.

John laughed. “me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at like 3am, idk man.
> 
>  
> 
> find me on twitter at sammys_lover for updates on new fics and such!
> 
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/sammys_lover


End file.
